Datei:Don't You (Forget About Me) Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Don't You (Forget About Me) by Simple Minds is featured in Trio, the tenth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Blaine, Sam, and Tina. Tina, Sam, and Blaine break into the school, entering through a window during the night, for their Seniors Lock-in. Sam announces the adventure is about to start and the song starts. During the performance, we can see them messing around the school; Sam and Blaine propelling with some fire extinguishers while Tina waves a flag, entering the Principal office to draw their faces, checking Emma's pamphlets, dressing up like Cheerios and skate in the Faculty Room and through the halls. At the end of the song, they find out that Becky had been watching them and that she caught them. LYRICS: Sam: Hey, hey, hey ,hey Ohhh... Won't you come see about me? I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby Blaine: Tell me your troubles and doubts Giving me everything inside and out and Love's strange so real in the dark Think of the tender things that we were working on Tina: Slow change may pull us apart When the light gets into your heart, baby Blaine, Sam and Tina: Don't you forget about me Don't, don't, don't, don't Don't you forget about me Tina: Will you stand above me? Tina with Blaine: Look my way, never love me Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling Down, down, down Sam and Tina: Will you recognize me? Call my name or walk on by Blaine, Sam and Tina: Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling Down, down, down, down Hey, hey, hey, hey Sam: Oooh woah! Sam, Blaine and Tina: Oh woah!-woah! Blaine: Don't you try and pretend It's my feeling we'll win in the end I won't Sam: Harm you or touch your defenses (with Tina: Vanity and security, no) Tina: Don't you forget about me I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby Going to take you apart I'll put us back together at heart, baby Blaine, Sam and Tina: Don't you forget about me Don't, don't, don't, don't Don't you forget about me As you walk on by Will you call my name? As you walk on by Will you call my name? When you walk away Sam (Blaine and Tina): (La la la la, la la la la) Or will you walk away? (La la la la, la la la la) Will you walk on by? (La la la la, la la la la) Come on - call my name Will you call my name? (La la la la, la la la la) Blaine: Come on, come on Call my name! Sam and Tina (Blaine): La la la la la, La la la la, (Call my name, yeah!) La la la la la, la la la la, (You can call my name!) La la la la la, (Yeah!) La la la la, (You can call my name!) La la la la la, la la la la, (Ooh, yeah!) La la la la la, (Oh) La la la la, (You can call me) La la la la la, la la la la, (Call me, call my name!) La la la la la, (Yeah!) La la la la, (Oh!) You can call my name! (You can call my name!) Kategorie:Videos